Series of Masochism
by Nyapon
Summary: Claude Faustus x Takao Kazunari, based on an RP played by me and my partner. Slash. PWP. BDSM. AU?


Awalnya ini bukan fanfik, tapi sebuah literate roleplay antara saya dan partner. Ini RP pertama saya dan langsung mengusung tema erotis, lol. Editan ala kadarnya, jadi maaf kalau agak membingungkan.

Kuroko no Basuke & Kuroshitsuji _belongs to their respective author_. Kami cuman pinjem salah satu karakternya untuk kepentingan RP. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil di sini kecuali bisa fangirlingan dan hosh-hosh ahhn.

Claude Faustus x Takao Kazunari

Sisanya? ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Takao mengerjap perlahan, sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan terasa kebas. Menggeliat sedikit di ranjang berseprai putih, Takao mengerang ketika luka lecet di bawah pahanya menggesek busa berlapis kain putih itu.<p>

"Sial-semalam dia kelewatan!" tangannya mengusap lembut memar di bagian paha atas, "Tiap malam menggagahiku lalu seenaknya melenggang keluar! Memangnya aku ini mainan?!"

Gusar, dipaksanya tubuhnya untuk bangun cepat, dan berteriak tertahan karena mungkin kulit di punggungnya membiru bekas hantaman kepalan tangan. Berjengit sementara, bibirnya mulai melancarkan rentetan makian kepada dia yang memerkosanya semalaman!

Namun Takao tak pernah diberi kedamaian, sosok lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Matanya menyalak seolah ingin memangsa—tubuh Takao bergetar. Takut, ia beringsut mundur hingga menyentuh papan ranjang. Selimut ditarik sampai menutupi tubuh telanjangnya, rasanya cemas luar biasa.

Dia akan dimangsa lagi, padahal hari masih pagi begini?!

"Tidurmu cukup nyenyak, Kazunari?" Datar. Namun mengintimidasi. Kesan itulah yang muncul dipikiranmu, jika kau mendengar suaranya.

Lelaki itu membuka kacamata yang bertengger diwajahnya. Menatap Takao dengan mata tajam keemasannya yang menyala.

Takao berjengit ketakutan. Kedua kakinya menekuk, selimut sudah menutupi sampai setengah wajah demi mendapatkan rasa aman yang fana.

"Y-ya, nyenyak, Claude-san." balas Takao sedikit terbata, ia yakin pria yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya ini bisa mendengar nada takut dalam suaranya.

Manik silver gelapnya bertumbuk dengan sepasang mata emas bersiratkan ketajaman seorang pemburu. Takao menelan ludah ketika tubuh pria itu sudah memanjat naik ke atas ranjang.

Tubuh lelaki didepannya menegang. Suaranya bergetar...

Takao Kazunari, dia ketakutkan.

Ah- Claude benar-benar senang dengan ini. Lihat saja, kilatan dimatanya itu.

Tak mengulur waktu, Ia langsung menangkap lengan Takao dan menatapnya dalam diam sebelum akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya keatas; menyeringai.

"Kau mau mulai atau berbasa-basi dulu?"

Takao tak bisa menjawab. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan.

Takao tidak tahan dengan tatapan penuh nafsu itu. Ia menggigit bibir, dan terkesiap ketika selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya disibak. Dua kakinya yang tadi terbuka segera menutup, wajah merah sempurna. Malu luar biasa. Meski mereka telah terbiasa berhubungan badan, tetap saja ada rasa malu setiap kali mata emas itu menjilati sekujur tubuhnya.

Takao mendesis ketika bibir si pria menjelajahi lengannya, menyisir memar-memar dan mengecup lukanya lembut.

Sepasang mata penuh kilat ketajaman itu menusuk tubuh yang berhias luka-kenikmatan di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan ia bergerak naik, mengendus bau harum semerbak yang mengecoh penciumannya. Membuat nafsunya semakin membludak bagaikan bendungan yang nyaris jebol terkikis air.

Claude tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dan inilah waktunya.

"Kurasa kali ini.. Aku ingin melihatmu terikat dan mengantung diudara."

Ia kembali mendekat. Meraih bibir yang mengering itu dengan rakus, menghasilkan decakan penuh dominasi.

"Nggh—" bibir Takao kesulitan meredam erangan. Tangan jahil yang mengelus dada dan mencubit titik sensitif di sana membuat tubuhnya melonjak binal.

Pikirannya melayang memikirkan satu kalimat, dia akan digantung seperti apa?!

Takao berjengit saat ciuman mereka selesai, tubuhnya dibanting miring membentur busa empuk. Kakinya diangkat, memperlihatkan bagian paling tabu pada tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Malu, wajahnya dibenamkan dalam bantal.

Semua itu terlalu nikmat untuk di lewatkan, terlalu sempurna untuk dicampakkan, dan terlalu memabukkan untuk di tinggalkan.  
>Claude suka saat tubuh itu mengerang dibawa kendali penuhnya. Saat ia mengendalikan semuanya.<p>

"Kau tahu.. Kau tidak bisa menghentikanku."

Suara desah manja Takao benar-benar bak menyiramkan minyak diatas api.

Tangan pun semakin liar, bokong kenyalnya ia remas dengan kuat dan tonjolan dada mulus itu ia mainkan dengan semangat. Seakan ingin membenamkan seluruh kuku jarinya yang tajam-Merobek. Melukai. Merusak dan menghancurkan.

"Nngh! Hen-hentik...nggh—" Takao gagal menyelesaikan kalimat. Tenggorokan hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan, meskipun saat ini, ia ingin sekali memaki-maki pria yang sedang melukainya penuh kenikmatan!

Tubuhnya membusur ketika remasan di bokongnya mengencang, darah berdesir cepat ke area selangkangan. Kejantanannya menegang-sial! Kenapa dirinya begitu masokis?!

Pikirannya berkecamuk, meski barisan aksara tak pernah berhasil dilontarkan bibirnya. Hanya ada desahan berisi rasa sakit bercampur nikmat duniawi.

"Kau menegang," bisik Claude. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar, kemudian melukis setiap jengkal tubuh Takao dengan teratur. Lidahnya menyapu tonjolan dada sang pemilik manik silver gelap itu dan tangannya mulai beralih dari meremas—statis ke bergerak, dinamis.

"Memohonlah padaku- Kazunari.." Tangannya bergerak. Terus bergerak. Semakin kuat—semakin cepat. Meremas. Memompa kejantanan Takao.

Claude pikir; biarlah 'teman kecil'nya sedikit bersabar dulu, toh- sang makanan pembuka akan segera ia santap.

"Hhh-Ahh!" tubuhnya tidak tahan, setiap sentuhan pada kulitnya mengirim setruman listrik jutaan volt ke setiap indra. Pikiran sudah tak bisa berpikir apapun selain kekosongan-bibir mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Lagi-lagi, reaksi tubuhnya membangkang pada hatinya yang menjerit meminta ampunan. Takao menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga menyisakan jejak luka—

"Claude-san...hukum aku...!"

Claude tertawa keras. Sangat keras hingga terdengar begitu mengerikan. Membuat ruangan itu terlihat semakin mencekam. Aura kelam yang sejak tadi tertahan, kini kembali menyelimutinya. Mata keemasan itu menatap nyalang Mangsanya, seolah mampu mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Apa.. Kau bilang?"

Pria itu mencengkram erat kedua pundak Takao, menarik dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar kelantai. Persetan dengan pecahan vas dan suara teriakan itu. Pikirnya.

"_Spread your legs. Now._" Ia membungkuk, dan- Jilat. Lidahnya berhasil menyapu kejantanan milik Takao.

Takao berteriak tertahan, tenggorokannya sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan nada tinggi akibat betapa kerasnya ia berteriak semalaman. Rasa sakit dari pecahan beling yang merobek kulit mengirim getaran ribuan knot, menjadi rasa nikmat yang abnormal.

Reflek kakinya membuka, menuruti perintah sang pria yang memilikinya. Kembali mendesah-desah saat sapuan lidah basah mengulum miliknya.

"Ah-Claude-san..."

Kecupan demi kecupan ia lancarkan, tanpa terlupa sesekali memberi gigitan gemas di sekitar milik Takao yang nyaris mengeluarkan laharnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak dengan lincah, memasangkan sesuatu dipuncak kejantanan. Pas sekali. Kelihatannya.. Benda itu mencengkram milik Takao dengan amat kuat.

"Kazunari.. Katakan. Kau ingin aku menghukummu lagi? Sepertinya kau tidak bosan untuk aku disiplinkan, ya.."

Injak. Telapak kaki bersepatu itu ia singgahkan diatas perut rata 'Peliharaan kecil-nya'. Menekannya kuat. Kuat sekali. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan belas kasih.

Ah-! Pecahan kaca itu pasti menancap dalam! Lihat saja, genangan merah disana.

"NNGGHH-!" bibirnya hanya bisa mendesis keras, tak bisa berteriak demi melepas rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Peluh asin ikut bercampur dengan cairan merah, menghias kulit seperti tinta pada kanvas putih.

Persetan dengan pria ini! Takao membencinya dengan seluruh napas hidupnya! Tapi kenapa tubuhnya selalu tak kuasa menolak setiap sentuhan yang dijejalkan-meskipun rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan. Ia benar-benar sudah menjadi masokis!

"S-sakit, Claude-san-aahhh!" tenggorokannya perih ketika berteriak, "Maaf...ah-maaf..." entah minta maaf untuk apa, namun lebih baik memohon ampunan saja. Berharap siksaan yang menjamahi tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

Sebelah alis-nya terangkat, disusul senyuman sinis.

_"When did you become so rebellious? To speak so much without permission.. I think I need to train you again."_

Claude melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi tubuh berdarah lelaki yang selalu saja mampu membangkitkan sisi buasnya itu. Tangannya bergerak melepas kancing kemeja, dan membuangnya asal-asalan. Menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya.

Hanya beberapa menit saja membiarkan Takao bernafas lega, ia kembali. Duduk ditepi ranjang. Dengan sebuah _Blindfold_, dan cambuk kecil.. Ditangannya.

Takao menelan ludah. Susah payah menahan ringisan sakit ketika bangkit dari genangan darah. Merangkak tertatih menuju belahan kaki si pria yang mengundang, membuka resleting celananya dengan gigi.

Ia pasrah saja saat rambutnya ditarik kasar dan kedua matanya ditutupi kain hitam. Yang membuatnya ngeri adalah, cambuk kecil yang sepertinya akan dipecut keras—

"AGH—!" Takao berteriak, tanpa sadar meremas kedua lutut si pria, "Maaf...Claude-san...mnnggh!"

Rambutnya dijambak, dengan kasar si pria membawa wajah Takao ke hadapan kejantannannya. Mulut Takao yang terbuka, tak sempat mengulum namun langsung melahap. Tarikan-tarikan di surainya seakan menjadi irama tak beraturan, cepat dan progresif, atas dan kebawah. Lidahnya kelu—

"Mhhngh!"

Bau amis darah semakin menusuk indera, tangan besarnya mengusap punggung lelaki yang mengulum miliknya. Genangan merah bercampur peluh, hangat. Lengket. Menimbulkan sensasi lain. Membuatnya ekstasi.

_"Ah.. Fuck. Your mouth is so hot."_

Claude mengguman di tengah desahannya.

Sepertinya euforia setiap organ reproduksi miliknya itu beradu dengan rongga mulut Takao membuat pikirannya berkabut. Kecepatannya pun bertambah, dan semakin melesakkan miliknya dengan paksa.

_"Keep goin' slut—!" Slap. Slap._ Dua cambukan keras darinya, dihadiahkan untuk tubuh bagian belakang Takao. Menimbulkan jejak-jejak kemerahan baru. Diam diam jemari panjang nan lentik juga menelusup masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya.

Tubuh Takao mengejang seketika. Cambukan yang diberikan terasa perih luar biasa. Sakit pada punggung sedikit tertutupi oleh kenikmatan dari jemari yang menekan-nekan lubangnya. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum sambil mendesah-desah tak karuan, peluh dan air mata telah lama menetes sampai ke dagu.

Tak tahan, sebelah tangannya yang bebas memainkan kejantanannya sendiri demi mengalihkan rasa sakit yang perihnya bukan main.

"Ngggh~!" desahnya keras, ketika dua jari panjang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubangnya tanpa peringatan.

Menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya- dan berbisik. Dengan sengaja belahan bibirnya ia tempelkan ditelinga Takao. Sesekali ia mengigit kuat.

_"Ho- look at that. What a slutty pet.. you even want more don't you?"_

Sembari membenamkan jemari, mengaduk-aduk lubang berdinding sempit, Suara dalamnya terdengar begitu menggoda, dan bisa lihat sendiri, wajah lelaki yang berlutut dibawahnya itu kini memerah.

Claude menyentuh tangan lain yang bergetar dibawahnya. Kuku tajamnya ia tancapkan di puncak sang lelaki kecil. Berniat untuk membantunya untuk keluar.

"AAHH!" alat vital yang berada dalam kulumannya langsung dikeluarkan, bibir menjerit ingin mendesah sekeras-kerasnya. Cairan putih menyembur, banyak, membasahi dua tangannya dan tangan si pria sampai ke lengan. Kehilangan fokus pada kejantanan yang menjulang di depan wajah, Takao menunduk sambil meringis untuk menyingkirkan jemari yang mencubit puncak vitalnya. Sesekali bibirnya mendesah karena dorongan tangan lain yang bergerak menggunting di dalam rektumnya. Memijit dinding lunak yang setiap kali berkedut merasa nikmat.

Tangannya meraup kasar surai hitam Takao, membuatnya mendongak. Penutup matanya terbuka, Mata bertemu mata. Silver, bertemu emas. Dan bibir mereka bertaut. Kasar.

Kecup. Jilat. Gigit.

_"..looks so delicious. I could play with it, all day long."_

Satu tarikan lagi. Tubuh ringkih itu berhasil mendarat dibantalan busa berlapis kain. Tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, mengingat Claude hanya menarik kasar. Melemparkan Takao sesukanya.

Benda berbahan kulit ditangannya kembali menari dengan liar. Berkali-kali. Tanpa henti. Diiringi suara tawa. Paha dalam- perut- dada- bahkan wajahnya. Semuanya tak lupa untuk disinggahi.

_"Is that hurt? Huh? Kkh-"_

Takao sampai perlu mengerahkan tenaga hanya untuk mengangguk pelan, "Mmh—sa-sakit, Claude-san..." bisiknya kecil pada telinga si pria yang sedang menjarah ceruk lehernya. Pria sadis itu mengendus aroma tubuhnya, mengecup pelan lalu berubah menjadi jilatan liar. Kulitnya yang sudah basah karena peluh semakin lepek karena jejak saliva dari lidah yang meninggalkan bercak merah sepanjang area leher, bahu dan dada.

Takao berteriak tertahan lagi saat titik puncak dadanya digigit dan ditarik ke atas. Dadanya ikut menghentak, memberi akses lebih pada mulut yang mengotori tubuhnya.

Mata tajamnya menatap hasil karyanya dengan puas. Crimson red shade yang menghiasi lelaki itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik. Cantik. Tak lupa ia meniup tonjolan dada Takao, menggodanya kembali. Sebelum menekan, memutar, dan menarik, _as if they would come off. _

"Sakit.. Tapi tubuhmu berkata sebaliknya."

Kedua kaki 'lelaki-nya' terangkat ke udara. Tertopang di bahu. Kali ini, biarkan lidah Claude yang bekerja. Daging lunak itu masuk kedalam, menjilati dinding sempit nan hangat. Mencicipi rasa tubuh Takao, yang membuat hormonnya semakin menggelegak. Ia menggila..

Erangan keras terdengar dari bibir kemerahan lelakinya, Titik kenikmatan Takao, ia menemukannya.

"AAAHH~ Claude-san!" tubuhnya melonjak binal di luar kesadaran. Mata sayu memandangi aktivitas pria yang menjarah titik sensitifnya, tanpa rasa jijik menjilati dinding dalam rektumnya layaknya menjilat es krim. Rasa perisa tubuhnya lumer karena goncangan gairah yang meledak-ledak ingin dimuntahkan. Kejantanannya bergelayut setiap kali tubuhnya menghentak, bulir-bulir putih menetes dari sana. Takao sudah tak tahan. Ia ingin dibuat penuh-sekarang juga!

Putih. Basah, dan lengket.

Claude bisa melihat cairan itu keluar sedikit demi sedikit dipuncak kemaluan Takao. Matanya yang sayu, bibir penuhnya yang membuka.. Wajahnya yang bermandikan peluh. Erotis.

_"Tell me, how bad. You want it, Kazunari.."_ Sang Iblis berbisik pada telinga lelakinya dengan suara rendah yang menggoda. Tangannya bertamu di glans kejantanan Takao. Mengusap cairan putih dengan ibu jarinya. Melumuri tangannya.

_"Tell me, cause you'll get what you want."_

"Ahh~ hnggh...Claude-san.." Takao membawa jemari sang Pria agar kembali menyentuh lubangnya, "Lakukan itu...penuhh-ahh penuhi aku...b-bukan dengan jari hnggh-dengan milikmu...kumohon..."

Usapan lembut di ujung kejantanannya membuatnya meremang, semakin ingin menumpahkan hasratnya yang lama tertahan. Takao menggelinjang ketika sebuah benda keras dan besar menyundul-nyundul lubangnya nakal.

Claude sudah cukup tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh lelaki dibawahnya sekarang, Ia memposisikan dirinya, lalu mendorongkan pinggangnya dalam satu hentakan keras dan pasti. Hingga penisnya tertanam sempurna di dalam anus Takao.

"H-ngh-!"

kakinya direntangkan. Claude menambah tempo irama permainan mereka. Wet sound mulai terdengar. Tubuh mereka menyatu.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur, kejantanan menegang Takao, kembali dimainkan membuatnya mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Semakin cepat dan cepat hingga membuat Takao menjerit.

"Aaahh! Ahh—Claude—ah~!"

Tubuhnya menghentak seirama dengan sentakan organ yang menjarang rektumnya. Titik kenikmatannya dijarang berulang kali, mengirim getar-getar listrik yang menyetrum di area pangkal kaki. Baru beberapa hentakan saja tubuhnya sudah tak tahan-cairan putih untuk yang kedua kalinya menyembur bebas membasahi dada sang pria dan perutnya sendiri. Namun nampaknya Claude tidak ambil pusing, keduanya sudah larut dalam kenikmatan seksual yang menyerupai candu layaknya narkoba.

"Lebih cepat...ahh...!"

Claude benar-benar kecanduan, ia sepenuhnya takluk pada kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Takao. Suara erangan penuh kenikmatan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

_"Nngh- how can.. You- still tight. Dammit."_

Gerakannya terus berlanjut. Dengan kecepatan ekstrim, dan tak pernah meleset untuk melesakkan miliknya di sensitive prostat Takao.

"h-hhah.. Sial. Kh-" setiap hentakan yang ia lakukan untuk memuaskan Takao semakin membuatnya gila. Wajah mereka mendekat, kedua bibir menyatu. meraup, memakan satu sama-lain.

Tangan Takao yang berlumuran darah melingkar di belakang tengkuk sang pria. Melekatkan diri, memperdalam ciuman. Lidah saling mendominasi, namun dirinya kalah dan lidah Claude menari bebas dalam liang mulutnya. Menggelitik bagian atas dan menjamahi seluruh sudut-sudut gigi. Desau napas terburu-buru yang keluar dari hidung terasa hangat di kulit wajah. Tubuh Takao bergetar semakin kuat. Ciuman erat mereka terlepas

"Ahhngh~ak-akuhh...mau keluar la-lagiihh ahh!"

Tak lama- cairan putih milik Takao menyembur keluar- membasahi perut dan dada mereka. Nafas Claude memburu- denyutan di dinding rektum Takao yang menyempit membuatnya kejantanannya semakin tegang. isi kepalanya seakan kosong. Sinting memang, tapi sungguh. Ini.. Nikmat sekali.

"Uggh! Nngh.. Kazunari.. _Swallow up everything_.. Hha-aggh-!"

Ia keluar. Akhirnya.

Sperm kentalnya memenuhi liang hangat Takao. Bahkan terlalu penuh hingga merembes keluar. Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk, kalau saja ia tak segera menopangkan sebelah tangannya di samping kepala lelaki talkactive dibawahnya ini.

Wajahnya ia benamkan diceruk leher Takao, bibirnya mengecup dengan lembut. Sayang. Dan Claude menandai lelaki itu, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Takao mengelus punggung pria itu lembut. Napasnya yang terengah dan sesekali mendesah karena kulitnya digigiti mengisi hening ruangan. Tak biasanya Claude bersikap lembut seperti ini, namun setiap kali kelembutan itu diberikan kepadanya, Takao tak bisa menolak.

"Claude-san...ayo mandi." tuturnya setelah memberi kecupan lembut pada bahu sang pria. Lelah sekali rasanya. Kebas tubuhnya. Takao hanya ingin mandi, membasuh luka, lalu tidur sampai malam.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau agak kurang jelas, karena sekali lagi, ini RP, ditulis dari 2 sudut pandang.

lanjutannya masih ada, namun terpotong dan gak dilanjut lagi. Next chap gak berhubungan sama cerita yang ini. Seperti yang saya katakan, fanfik ini ada sebagai pengingat RP erotis yang saya lakukan, bersama partner saya.

Ciao! Silahkan kalau mau review.


End file.
